


10 Songs Ianto Jones Never Wants To Hear Again

by PinkFairy727



Category: Torchwood
Genre: List Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFairy727/pseuds/PinkFairy727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which ABBA, The Wombles and The Charleston (amongst other things) cause Ianto to despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs Ianto Jones Never Wants To Hear Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jantolution Challenge #20.

_1\. Truly Madly Deeply._

Ianto Jones hates karaoke. Loathes it even, and after the debacle and mortification that was Jack’s birthday party Ianto came to the conclusion that karaoke + alcohol + work colleagues is a very bad idea and should never be repeated.

 

Since then Ianto has edited this formula.

 

Serenading your boss/boyfriend/Jack in a public bar when there is a chance that your sister and her husband will walk through the door is so much worse.

 

_2\. Wishing You a Wombling Merry Christmas. _

Ianto is surprised at how many things he has been able to cross off his list of ‘Things I Would Love To Do But Probably Never Will.’ He has a job he loves, friends and family he would die protecting and he even got to shoot Owen that one time.

 

Still, he would give up his coffee machine for a week for the chance to introduce Janet to the annoying DJ on Radio Wales’ Breakfast Show who insists on playing the song every December morning.

 

He’d give it up for a month if he could get his hands on the bastard who wrote it in the first place.

 

_3\. The Show Must Go On._

The Show Must Go On was the unofficial motto of the research department at Canary Wharf. One of the more senior researchers even got it printed onto a load of mouse-mats as a joke.

 

Your computer has blown up? - The Show Must Go On.

Your girlfriend left you for that nerd in HR? - The Show Must Go On

Aliens invade and kill almost everybody in the building? - The Show Must Go On

 

Ianto doesn’t need to do one of those daft online quiz things the girls are fond of to know that this is the theme tune to his life.

 

_His Mam leaving, his Dad dying, Canary Wharf going up in flames, losing Lisa again..._

 

Egged on by the majority of a bottle of whiskey, he tells Jack this three weeks into his suspension, on one of the nights Jack comes to check up on him. At the time Ianto didn’t understand why Jack laughed darkly and said, “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

Nine months later and Ianto understands now.

 

He ignores the temptation to run from the room as Jim Broadbent and Nicole Kidman start singing, watched avidly by Tosh and Gwen. Even Owen is absorbed in the film, his protests that musicals were stupid and the film would be awful silenced even before Satine and her skimpy outfits had appeared. Instead, Ianto leans closer to Jack, resting his head on Jack’s warm shoulder and entwining his fingers with Jack’s, where his hand is resting on Ianto’s thigh.

 

_4\. Diga Diga Doo. _

Slow dancing, where you don’t have to do much more than sway to the music is the limit of Ianto’s dancing abilities and this doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He hated dancing anyway.

 

Jack on the other hand...

 

“Come on, Ianto,” Jack had cajoled. “It’s easy, I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

 

Three bruised ribs, a split lip and one visit to A&amp;E later and even Jack agrees The Charleston is never going to be Ianto’s dance.

 

_5\. Love Is All Around_

Ianto loves Gwen and Tosh; they are like sisters to him, except with more life-threatening situations and coffee than he has ever had in his relationship with Rhiannon. But if he has to sit through one more Hugh Grant film during Jack’s team bonding sessions he’s not going to be held responsible for his actions.

 

_6\. Don’t Stop Me Now_

Ianto doesn’t need to look at any of his teammates to know they are all sharing worried and quizzical glances after he turns off the SUV radio with a vicious prod.

 

Their reactions when he explains about the first time he got drunk after sneaking into a club when he was sixteen- and how his defining memory of the night is throwing up with Queen echoing around the packed Gent’s toilets- are exactly as he anticipated. Owen laughs, Gwen reaches across the car to pat his arm sympathetically and Tosh grins meekly at him in the rear-view mirror.

 

They all ignore Jack as he starts reminiscing about that one time he slept with Freddy Mercury.

 

_7\. Jack and Ianto sitting in a tree..._

This song has taught Ianto three things:   


  
1\. Owen has the maturity of a four year old. Ianto had already suspected this but it’s nice to have it confirmed.

  
2\. Snogging Jack during your lunch break is all well and good as long as you remember to shut the door to Jack’s office. Nothing quite kills the mood like spotting your teammates standing in the doorway, each with a camera in their hand.

  
3\. Martha isn’t actually psychic- Tosh has been emailing her CCTV footage.

_8\. Lay All Your Love On Me. _

In Ianto’s opinion, Lay All Your Love On Me is easily one of ABBA’s worst songs, second only to Dancing Queen. The melody sounds like a bad re-mix of Voulez-Vous and it reminds Ianto quite vividly of an ex-girlfriend he’d really rather forget.

 

Of course, as is Ianto’s life, Owen spots Ianto’s cringe about halfway through Mamma Mia: The Musical, which Jack and the girls are making them watch.

 

Ianto tries bribery, blackmail and even gets Jack’s permission to shoot Owen again if he refuses to stop playing the song on his work computer. Ianto appreciates the offer but it’s not the same now Owen is already dead.

 

After three weeks of nothing but ABBA’s Greatest Hits echoing around the Hub, Ianto buys Tosh several bottles of white wine in exchange for her writing a programme that blocks Owen’s attempts to download the songs onto the Torchwood computers.

 

Owen pays £8.99 for a portable speaker and uses his iPod instead.

 

_9\. Something Kinda Ooooh! _

Sitting in the back of the police car, Ianto can’t decide what is annoying him the most.

 

It’s a toss-up between knowing that Jack’s wandering hands- and his own inability to say no to Jack- have resulted in them getting arrested once again and Andy’s appalling attempts to sing along with the Girls Aloud song currently blasting out of the radio.

 

_10\. The X Factor Theme Tune. _

Ianto has nothing against The X Factor as an idea and he quite likes Leona Lewis who won a couple of years ago. He is even willing to forgive them for letting that longhaired bloke from Liverpool murder one of his favourite Bryan Adam’s songs.

 

No, the show itself is fine, but every time he hears the theme tune he remembers the last time they were holding open auditions in Cardiff.

 

Chasing a lovesick, ‘I Love Simon Cowell’ t-shirt wearing Weevil through a crowd of five-thousand people is nobody’s idea of fun.


End file.
